Icy Winds
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: This story is about Cynder Shade, my OC. Cynder and Zane had been together, when she told him who she was he accidently got mad at her. Cynder's heart was shattered, she ran back off to her master, Lord Garmadon, she forgot of Zane's and her love. Zane felt horrible and apologized, Cynder did not accept, her heart was frozen. Cynder tried to fix things, but she only made it worse.
1. Prologue

I've been with Zane for over a couple months now. Though Zane doesn't know who I really am, but I plan on telling him soon…I hope he still loves me after words…I know my master is here somewhere and if I don't tell Zane, Lord Garmadon, my master, will! When you love someone, like how I love Zane and he loves me, you need to be honest. I love Zane more than anything, so I hope he understands why I was so afraid to tell him. I walked into the bridge and I walked over to my beloved Nindroid. Zane turned to me,  
"Are you ready for our date tonight?" Asked the ninja of ice.  
"O…Of course! I am so happy!" I yelped.  
"Are you all right? You seem to be nervous." Zane said.  
"I'm fine! I am not nervous at all!" I yelped and I bolted out of room. I flopped onto my bed.  
"How hard is it too tell someone the truth?" Asked Wheatley.  
"Very, very, hard." I said.  
"Cynder? Are you alright?" Asked Nya.  
"Oh, Nya come in." I said. Nya entered, she closed the door behind her.  
"So, what are you hiding from Zane? You have told him everything, but…what didn't you tell him?" Nya asked. Nya is like my best friend,  
"I haven't told him that I was Lord Garmadon's personal student! I plan on telling him tonight, but I am so afraid of how he'll react!" I cried.  
"Trust me, if I know Zane, he won't care. Zane loves you, and he always will." Nya said.  
"Let's hope you're right, Nya." I said.  
Later that night,  
Everything was so perfect, but I still have to tell Zane the truth…  
"Zane, I have something to tell you." I said, turning to my beloved Nindroid.  
"What is it? And how long has it been troubling you?" Asked the ninja of ice.  
"It has been troubling since we first started dating…I am Lord Garmadon's student p-" Zane interrupted me before I could finish what I was saying.  
"I know that you were Lord Garmadon's student, silly!" Zane exclaimed.  
"You didn't let me finish…I was Lord Garmadon's personal student, and I am sorry for everything I did!" I cried. Zane looked shocked and taken back,  
"Cynder…Why would you hide something like that from me?! I thought you actually cared about me! But I now know that a student of Garmadon's does not love, you are just a spy! A spy sent here by Lord Garmadon! I was wrong to love you! Get out of my sight! I hate you, Cynder Shade!" Hissed the Nindroid. That I loved, I got up and I began to cry,  
"We are through!" I manage to hiss. I ran away crying.  
Zane's P.O.V. (point of view)  
Wait…Cynder no! Don't go! I reached out but I realized she was gone! How could I have let anger get the better of me?! Since when am I like Kai!? Oh Cynder, I am so very sorry!  
Cynder's P.O.V.  
I love Zane with all my heart! I have to just leave, leave the ninjas behind.  
"Cynder? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 1: A Shattered Heart

I looked around,  
"Yes, I am Cynder Shade. Who are you?" I asked. A black hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed my arm; and yanked me into the shadows.  
"I am Lord Garmadon! Certainly you remember me!" Garmadon said.  
"Of course I do!" I cried.  
"Cynder, why the long face? Did something happen?" Ask Lord Garmadon.  
"I…had to break up with…Z…the ninja of ice…I told him the truth, that I was your personal student…and he yelled at me…" I yelped. I was still crying,  
"Now, the ninjas are the enemy. You, this is not an opinion, are my personal student, and I won't stand to see you cry!" Garmadon hissed.  
"Okay…" I whispered. My tears…their beginning to stop…why?  
"Come, I have much to teach you, my darling little student, or should I my devil, little student!" My master said. My tears, they dried…how?  
"Okay, let's go." I hugged my master. He hugged me back, one bond broken, I feel nothing…my emotions, and I feel as if some of them have left…  
Lord Garmadon's P.O.V. (Point of view)  
I finally have my student! Those petty ninjas don't stand a chance against Cynder! Ninjago will finally be mine! And Cynder's…but she is loyal! She will do as she is told! Cynder doesn't care what she gets, all she is, is my special beloved student! She will always be mine, I control her!  
Cynder P.O.V.  
I felt awkward; I don't know why… my emotion of love and kindness has disappeared; I remember my past, though I try not to…but I do...I am a fighter, I belong by my masters side  
Three days later,  
I bounced back as I trained with Skales, oh I like training! I don't feel the emotion of love…or kindness. I punched Skales directly in the face…Skales hissed in pain. I think I'm done training for today, I walked away.  
Zane's P.O.V. (point of view)  
Since Cynder left, I just don't feel like fighting, it seems my reason to fight, has burned out. It just hurts too much…I didn't mean to yell at her! She should have known! I'm sorry Shady! I'm sorry Starfur…  
Cynder's P.O.V.  
I can feel that they want me back! HA HA! But I'm never going back! They've stoked my fire! Time to control their shadows! I AM CYNDER EBONY SHADE, NINJA OF WATER AND SHADOWS! I bursted out in sinister laughter. I heard a ripping noise; I turned to see a big and black pair of bat wings.  
"I have wings?! I HAVE WINGS!" I shouted. I jump span,  
"So you do my young apprentice. Are you ready?" Lord Garmadon said.  
"Yes!" I yowled. LG motioned me to follow. We ambushed the ninjas,  
"CYNDER!" Hissed Kai.  
"Hi, no, call me Hatred." I said. My hair faded black,  
"Hat…Cynder, I know this isn't you! I am sorry, sincerely!" Zane said.  
"It's Hatred! Do you not see the wings?" I said, coldly. I moved my wings to their full capacity. I heard screams, I laughed! I was hit in the head by a bamboo stick,  
"Foolish, child! You are turning yourself in to…" Sensei Wu trailed off.  
"A kishin? No, that isn't the term here. Am I turning into a demon?" I said.  
"Yes…" The Sensei said.  
"Sweet!" I said. I moved my left wing,  
"How about instead of talking, we attack?" Lord Garmadon said.  
"Sure." I said. I jump span and turned into a phoenix,  
"How the?" Said Kai.  
"Woo! I aced the move!" I shouted, I turned back into my human form and landed perfectly.  
"Nicely done." Garmadon said.  
"Now, how about we fight, Soul Eater style?" I said. Garmadon snickered,  
"Sure…if that's even possible." Lord Garmadon said.  
"Oh it is." I said, I continued "Wheatley, mode 2386!" I shouted. Wheatley's blade moved out.  
"Who's Wheatley?" Asked Kai.  
"My alien tech. bracelet." I said. Kai lunged at me, I dodged, and I kicked him in the stomach. I moved my blade,  
"Here, death is upon us." I said. I stabbed Kai in stomach; the ninjas were forced to retreat! I laughed,  
"CYN…I mean Hatred, you don't want to kill them!" Garmadon yelled, he continued "Just make it so they can't fight!" I am beginning to doubt, that Garmadon is evil,  
"If you want to rule, then I must kill them." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: Stoking the Fire

Zane's P.O.V. (point of view)  
I'm sorry Shade, I never meant to hurt you…but trying to kill my friends is unacceptable!  
Cynder's/ Hatred's P.O.V.  
Why'd that feel so good? Why do I feel as if my master is growing weaker? I should ask him, but...I have a feeling I shouldn't but then again I do not understand feelings…I don't remember much not since that horrid day…the horrid day the ninja of ice broke my shallow heart. Now I have someone, who loves me, truly. I haven't seen Collins in a while, that worries me…  
Collins P.O.V.  
I have no idea what happened…I watched as the ninja of ice broke my creator's thin and frail heart. Now I am lost in eternal confusion, I can sense that I am not awake, something or someone shut me down, I need to boot myself up, but every time I try…what I see…my servers can't stand what I see so I shut down again. Now I am used to it! FOR MY CREATOR! YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME! YOU STUPID VIRUS. I heard a loud cracking noise before my eyes opened.  
"W…where am I?" I managed to stammer out, before I realized, I was in my female mode, Cassie.  
"Well Ms. Cassie, you finally woke up!" Exclaimed a girl. I have a bad feeling about this, wait…  
"ROGUE! Why was I out cold?" I asked.  
"Cassie, you over loaded! Come on! We must find Cynder!" Rogue cried. My sister Rogue and I ran out of Cynder's secret house and ran to find her, or the four ninjas, either would do.  
Kai P.O.V.  
Cynder's gonna get it! Cynder, Hatred whatever! I'm going to get her back for this! I mean seriously! We were supposed to be friends, but since when do 'friend stabbed each other?! I wonder what Zane did that was so bad.  
Narrator's P.O.V.  
Zane sighed, he was writing a note or something.  
"What are you doing Zane?" Jay asked, looking over Zane's shoulder.  
"Nothing important…" Zane mumbled.  
"Oh come on! Don't lie!" Jay said, noticing what Zane was writing.  
"It's just a letter…I am going to leave it anonymous at the serpentines hide out…" Zane said, looking away.  
"What did you do that was so bad?" Staggered Kai.  
"I…I…I got mad and yelled at her…" Zane stammered, he continued "And I feel horrible for yelling at her!"  
"How?! You're Zane ninja of ice! You never get mad at anyone!" Jay exclaimed.  
"I…I don't know! I just…she lied to me…I felt so hurt…I didn't realize that I yelled at her until it was too late…" Zane mumbled, he looked down at his now tear covered letter.  
"Maybe we need help…" Cole said, he continued "I heard Cynder has an older brother, and Sensei knows the teleportation spell Garmadon used, we could easily bring her brother here."  
"Not a good idea…her brother from what she has told me is illogical and he doesn't like helping much…" Zane said.  
"HEEEELLLLPPPP!" Cassie and Rogue screamed as they ran aboard the Bounty. The four ninja ran out onto the deck,  
"Who are you two?" Kai hissed.  
"I'm Cassie and this is my sister Rogue, we are…" Cassie paused to catch her breath "We are robots…that Ms. Cynder Shade created before she was like this!"  
"Basically before Garmadon's training set in." Rogue added.  
"Well hello Cassie!" Kai said.  
"Hi Kai!" Cassie said. Kai began to flirt with Cassie, making her feel awkward.  
"I'm Collins…I just turned myself into a girl…" Cassie said, turning herself back into her male form.  
"WHAT?! EWWW!" Kai exclaimed.  
"Have you guys seen Cynder?" Asked Rogue.  
"Yes, she tried to kill Kai." Zane said, woefully.  
"Oh wow!" Collins cried.  
At Ouroboros,  
Cynder jumped sided to sided preparing herself for killing the ninjas, wither her master liked it or not, she was going to kill the ninja. If Cynder didn't kill the ninja, her master could never rule Ninjago, with her as his right hand girl or whatever he wanted her to be.  
"Msss. Shade, Garmadon wantsss you." Skales said. Cynder nodded and ran into Lord Garmadon's room.  
"Cynder! Oh thank goodness, you came fast, when need to have a little chat. Why are you acting like this?" Lord Garmadon asked.  
"If you really want to rule, then the ninja must die!" Cynder said, bitterly. Cynder could see in her left eye, the word Master: growing weaker?  
"No, they just need a reason to give up!" The Dark Lord said.  
"Are you growing weak? Are you even fit enough to be my master?!" Hissed Cynder.  
"CYNDER EBONY SHADE HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! I AM NOT GROWING WEAK! I AM MORE THAN FIT! GET TO YOUR TRAINING, TOMMOROW WE KILL THE NINJA!" Lord Garmadon yelled. Cynder smiled and walked out,  
"My plan worked." Cynder said. Cynder smiled and walked off to Ninjago City.  
On the Bounty,  
"Guys, you might want to come see this!" Nya said over the intercom. The four ninja ran into the bridge, Rogue and Collins had gone looking for Cynder.  
"What is it, Nya?" Asked Jay.  
"Look at this!" Nya exclaimed. She pulled up a type,  
"Well, looky here ninja, I have an innocent person, and I am preparing to kill her. If you want her alive come." Cynder said. The four ninja ran out before Nya could say anything, or they could watch the end of the video. Once the ninjas got into the forest and found Cynder and Gayle Gossip, the woman Cynder had captive.  
"Cynder!" Exclaimed Zane. Cynder smirked, she unsheathed Wheatley's and GLaDOS's blade.  
"Cynder?" Kai said.  
"Hey guys." Cynder said.  
"What's with…WAIT THIS IS A TRAP!" Jay yelled.  
"FIRE WALL!" Cynder shouted. A large wall of bright blue flames burned around the four ninjas, trapping them in with a psychopath.  
"Cynder, Why are you doing this?!" Zane cried.  
"Because, you shattered my heart, now you learn how it feels. Isn't that right player?" Cynder hissed.  
"Cynder, I'd never do such a thing to the girl I love!" Zane cried.  
"Maybe I should do something even worse to you then." Cynder said.  
"N…no!" Zane stammered.  
"THEN DIE, BITCHES!" Cynder shouted, she ran up to Kai and went to stab him. When all the sudden someone grabbed her arm,  
"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do this." The person said.  
"Who?!" Cynder hissed.  
"Collins." Collins said, he tightened his grip and flipped Cynder over.  
"Sorry my dear, Code: Virus take over, order follow." Cynder said. Collins's eyes went red.  
"Now where were we?" Cynder said, getting up.


	4. Chapter 3: Bloodlust

"You were about to let us go, because you aren't the bad girl type!" Jay said. Cynder laughed,  
"Oh but I am the bad girl type!" Cynder said, she continued "I don't think I'll kill all of you, I'll hurt you now and kill you later! That sounds much more fun!"  
"We're dead." Kai said, backing away.  
"Yes, you are." NNNCH said.  
"W…Who are you?!" Kai asked.  
"My name's NNNCH, I'm Collins's virus." NNNCH said.  
"Oh no…Zane do something!" Cole cried.  
"Wait…Zane?! Ooo! Hello!" NNNCH said, walking over to Zane. Cynder crossed her arms,  
"COLLINS YOU COME BACK AND MURDER THE PETTY NINJA WITH ME!" Cynder hissed.  
"Okay." Collins said, taking back control and turning his right hand into his blaster.  
"Good boy." Cynder said.  
"Prepare to be EXTERMINATED!" Collins hissed in his demonic voice. Collins's blaster began to shoot at Zane. Zane jumped, dodging the blows.  
"Cynder! Please listen to me! I don't want to have to hurt you! I LOVE YOU!" Zane shouted. Cynder froze; she turned and walked over to him,  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Cynder stabbed Zane directly in the chest. Zane screamed in pain, he looked around for a way to escape. Zane looked at Cynder, crying,  
"I'm sorry…I never ever meant to hurt you." Zane admitted, he continued "I realized I was yelling at you after it was too late…I never meant to hurt you or to yell at you." Zane kissed Cynder passionately. Cynder's face became as red as a rose; Zane gently placed his arms around her.  
"Let's go!" Cole whispered, noticing the weak flame walls. Cole, Kai, and Jay escaped, but stopped when the fire wall burned stronger and higher than ever. Cynder stabbed Zane in the stomach, directly in the power switch. The last words he said to Cynder was,  
"I love you." Then he shut down. Cynder's eyes blazed with sorrow, the fire wall suddenly disappeared. Cynder began to cry,  
"I sorry! So, so sorry!" She wept.  
"GET AWAY FROM OUR FRIEND!" Hissed Kai, Cynder bolted onto her feet and left as requested. Collins smirked and followed his crying creator. Cynder found herself a place to sit; it was near the Spirit Caves. The Spirit Caves are a special place to where you can speak to ghosts or make sacrifices, or bring someone's soul back. You can bring their soul back to their body and there body gets fixed.  
"THAT'S IT!" Cynder shouted, bouncing to her feet, she continued "I'll bring him back and listen to him! I will listen, and I will never forget what he says to me! For love…for lost…I will save you."  
"HOW DARE YOU THINK OF BETRAYING ME!" Shouted Garmadon.  
"I am sorry master! I still love him!" Cynder cried.  
"SWITCH YOUR EMOTIONS OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
"I CAN'T!"  
"YES YOU CAN! DON'T MAKE ME CONTROL YOU!"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER ME ANYMORE!"  
"You're wrong Ms. Shade, I still can."  
"N…No you can't! You aren't in my head anymore!"  
"That never had anything to do with it."  
"I…it didn't?!"  
"No it didn't, my dark magic did. Besides the ninjas don't trust you, Zane was faking. You know how he is; he has to protect those who cannot protect themselves, he was only saving his friends."  
"B…but the kiss…felt so passionate…but it was all fake… a lie…" Cynder's eyes flooded with rage. She had never felt this angry, not even once.  
"THEY WILL PAY; HE WILL FEEL THE PAIN HE'S PUT MY HEART THROUGH! WHEN I AM DONE, HE'LL BE SO DISHONORED HE'D RATHER BE DEAD!" Cynder shouted.  
"YES! USE YOUR PAIN AGAINST OUR ENEMIES!" Garmadon shouted.  
Later that week,  
Cynder punched forward, smashing her fist into a tree, there was a loud cracking noise before it fell onto her.  
"Damn it!" Cynder hissed, placing her legs against the tree, she kicked it off.  
"Cynder." Zane said, from behind her, he continued "You need to relax." Cynder looked over, she shook her head; she was seeing and hearing things again. A fire raged in Cynder's head, blazing past her once loving heart, turning into a frozen ball of ice. Cynder let out a frustrated scream, she looked around, she noticed someone with blonde hair turn and run off…she was trapped within a memory.  
"ZANE WAIT!" Shouted a younger version of Cynder, she chased after him.  
"Why?! YOU'RE A STUDENT OF THE DARK LORD!" Zane yelled.  
"So?! That doesn't mean I can't love!" The younger Cynder shouted to the younger Zane. The younger Zane laughed,  
"Without your own silence you wouldn't know who you are Cynder Shade!" He said.  
"Without my own silence I wouldn't be here!" The younger Cynder replied. Cynder snapped out of her elusive state. Cynder slammed her foot hard into the tree in front of her.  
"I BLOODY HATE YOU ZANE JULIEN! I WILL GET YOU ZANE JULIEN! YOU WILL BURN IN THE IMMORTAL PITS OF HELL!" Cynder shouted.  
"Good girl." Garmadon whispered.  
"Go on, go kill him." A voice in Cynder's head whispered.  
"I'm going too torture him, THEN I'LL KILL HIM!" Cynder bursted out in sinister laughter, she turned and went to go prepare to torture her once beloved Nindroid.  
Meanwhile at Destiny's Bounty,  
Jay sighed; he was doing the best he could to fix the nindroid. The damage Cynder had done to his systems was major; Jay wasn't the best at fixing such an advanced piece of mechanics. But he did know someone who was; Jay picked up the phone and dialed up his parents.  
"Hey mom, dad…I need some help…You see a friend of mine was really a robot…er nindroid and his ex-girlfriend is a little insane so she tried to kill us..." Jay paused and sighed, he continued "Yes mom I'm fine…but he sacrificed himself to save us…can you come and help me fix him?"  
Within a couple of minutes Ed and Edna were at Destiny's Bounty, looking over Zane's broken machinery.  
"Oh my…" Edna whispered, looking at the bad damage done.  
"So…can you fix it? Because I surely can't." Jay mumbled.  
"We can tr-" Ed began. Rogue had just thrown the door open,  
"Step aside and let me handle this, I myself am more advanced and I can easily fix it." Rogue said, walking over.  
"How?" Jay asked.  
"You'll see." Rogue said, she closed her eyes, her hands glowed a light purple-ish pink.  
"Repair charge!" Rogue shouted, her magic reacted to the call and surround the broken nindroid. Zane's eyes flew open in panic,  
"Cynder?!" He cried.  
"Zane, it's okay…You're fixed." Jay said. Zane looked at him,  
"Where's Cynder?!" Zane cried.  
"Off…plotting to kill us." Jay responded.  
"SO IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Zane began to weep.  
"Nope…but I have an idea." Rogue said, smirking.  
"What's your idea?" Jay said, wearily.  
"We have to get Cynder back with the nindroid here or the world will surely fall to Garmadon's and her reign. We have no time to waste, for it has already begun." Rogue said, turning and running of.  
"I can't move…" Zane mumbled, in pain.  
"ROGUE! GET BACK HERE!" Jay shouted.  
"GIVE THE SPELL TIME TO WORK, MORON!" Yelled Rogue. Jay frowned as he helped Zane to his feet.  
"Come on, let's go." Zane said, following after Rogue.  
"Whatever crazy love-struck moron!" Jay shouted, following.  
"BE CAREFUL!" Edna shouted  
"WE WILL!" Jay shouted.  
"TRY!" Added Rogue. A shadowy figure laughed quietly as it mysteriously stepped into the open and grabbed both Ed and Edna. It took them into its custody, though the ninjas had no idea this was happening, Zane and Rogue could feel something was off as they rushed to the Bridge.  
"Hello everyone, I thank you each for watching this new show. Now everything you see on here is real, I am indeed, Cynder Ebony Shade, I was once a ninja. Now I am back to my origins, so welcome to 'The Darkest Night' today in this special episode, you will all witness the hell fire of all pain. And one by one, he shall know my pain." Cynder clasped her hands together,  
"Well let's get started, today I will be making cupcakes, with two people. Now don't think I mean the two will be helping no…they're going into the cupcakes. So ninja, if you think you are one step ahead of me, then I want you to send in what you think who it might be at 452-956-552 and trust me, you won't get it right. Not on the first try that is." Cynder bellowed.  
"GET ON WITH IT SHADE!" Garmadon shouted from behind the curtain.  
"I KNOW!" Cynder hissed, she coughed awkwardly and continued "Anyways…Open the curtains and let's get on with this." The curtains began to move up to show two people tied up, no one knew who they were, and well they didn't look like who they were. The two people had already been taken apart.  
"I work fast. I thought I'd spare you all of the horrible screaming and such. Now let's bake us some cupcakes." Cynder said, walking over to a counter.  
Jay looked around, frantically trying to find his parents, he called them…nothing, and he had just entered the Bridge when Cynder said,  
"Let's bake us some cupcakes." Jay cried out,  
"What's wrong?!" Nya asked, looking over at Jay.  
"S…She's a monster…I'm going to get her for this!" Jay hissed.  
"And for those of you who think this is Jay's parents, you're wrong, these happened to be mine. I've been waiting to kill them; I've been torturing them for years now. And now I am torturing Ed and Edna in my little torturing place. It's a secret so only one person knows where it is and that is master. Even if you found out where it is, you still couldn't go there." Cynder laughed, it was such a cruel and sinister sound.  
"YOU MONSTER! I WILL GET YOU!" Jay hissed.  
"Sure you will." Cynder said, laughing.  
"N…no! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T HAD YELLED AT HER NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!" Zane cried.  
"Zane…don't get worked up…it could hurt you if you do…" Rogue said, softly.  
"I'm sorry…I just feel horrible…" Zane admitted.  
"So everyone, start off by getting everything prepared!" Cynder clapped her hands together and place everything she needed on the counter she was at.


End file.
